Happy Birthday Judai
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: Starshipping Genderbending AU for Femslash February. It's Judai's 18th birthday and she wants a special present from Yusei


Yusei wasn't really a party person, she wasn't a killjoy and she didn't hate fun she just didn't see the point of going to someone's house to drink excessively and get groped by strangers, or worse.

But it was Judai's birthday and Yusei had promised she'd attend no matter what since ones girlfriend didn't turn 18 every day and with graduation and final exams drawing ever nearer Yusei figured everyone could do with a little fun to take their minds off the stress of what to do after school. To go on to University, and if so where? Shaking her head Yusei lifted the red plastic cup to her lips again and took a small sip from the vodka and orange Judai had handed her, more orange than vodka since Yusei wasn't much of a drinker.

All of Judai's friends had attended the party, including an older girl called Kai who had apparently been Judai's babysitter as a child and was now being flirted at shamelessly by Fubuki Tenjoin, and Yusei while she knew them all relatively well, still felt like an outsider. Of course if she voiced these concerns to Judai she would do her utmost to make Yusei feel included even if it meant ignoring everyone else and it was rather rude Yusei thought to ignore your friends who came to celebrate the day you entered the world so she kept quiet and took another sip of her drink.

* * *

It had been hours since the party started and by now most everyone was intoxicated or on their way to being such and Yusei was still nursing the vodka and orange Judai had given her at the start of the night. She'd also moved upstairs to Judai's room since the noise was giving her a headache and there were only so many times she could field the questions about her level of intoxication or the level of her and Judai's relationship before it got annoying.

Yusei was introverted by nature and much preferred the silence of Judai's room to the loudness of the music downstairs, the stillness let her think, not that she wasn't ever not thinking. Judai often said that Yusei got lost in her own head for hours and didn't realise, it was probably true. Sometimes she was so consumed with the thoughts racing through her mind that she didn't stop to notice things like what time it was or if she'd eaten that day, in that regard she was thankful for Judai. Her own friends Jack, Crow, Bruno, Kiryu and Aki all knew her well enough now to know that she couldn't be forced to eat if she had forgotten much to Jack's chagrin especially since the blonde was usually all for yelling and brute force to make Yusei eat when she'd forgotten whereas the rest usually offered her part of whatever they had if they knew she'd gone without eating again or in Kiryu's case simply bought her food and fixed her with a look that meant no arguing.

When she forgot to eat around Judai the first few times the other girl almost had a heart attack and immediately set about cooking everything she could for Yusei while Yusei tried to

explain that really there was no way she could eat fifteen fried shrimp and an entire packet of rice in one sitting. Nowadays Judai would simply show up with a bento lunch she'd bought from a convenience store or that she'd made herself and the pair would share it in silence Judai always making sure Yusei ate more than she did herself even with Judai's somehow insensible appetite Yusei always got the larger portions.

Now lying on Judai's bed Yusei felt rather tired. She'd been up late the night before studying for the exams coming up the following week. The teachers at her all-girls school had started being particularly harsh with her after her relationship with Judai became well known in the school, at first Yusei thought perhaps they'd expel her because her relationship was with another girl but instead they told her that on no uncertain terms was Judai to ever set foot onto school grounds not even for festival or fundraising events. Apparently the school's administration looked down on girls like Judai who didn't much care about what they wore as long as it was comfortable and clean.

In a way Yusei admired Judai for that, looking around the room at the piles of clothes and other things that were scattered across the floor Yusei shuddered; her own room was the picture of perfection. A place for everything and everything in its place, whereas Judai seemed to exist in some sort of organised chaos though how organised was up for debate,

"Hey, I wondered where you went" Judai's voice and her weight on the bed made Yusei jump a little, she'd been so lost in thought she hadn't even noticed the brunette enter the room,

"I had a headache" Yusei explained sitting up and bringing her knees into her chest, "Are you upset with me?"

Yusei had no idea why she'd asked that. She thought back to fundraisers she'd attended at her parent's laboratory at the Kaiba Corp building in Domino itself and every time she'd wandered off because the atmosphere was too oppressive and suffocating for Yusei and she'd needed some space to breathe. Every time her mother came to fetch her with that stern expression and harsh words, snapping about how dare she leave the party the way she did, people will think that she's some sort of ill-behaved wild child and how would that reflect on her poor hardworking mother and father,

"What? No way" Judai laughed, Yusei let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, "I figured it was all too much for you. I'm happy you came" Judai smiled and with the little light in the room from the street lamps outside Yusei could see a faint flush across the other's cheeks most likely from the alcohol she'd consumed,

"Of course. I promised after all" Yusei replied letting go of her knees and allowing her legs to lie flat on the bed,

"Yusei – I –" Judai seemed to struggle to find her words but Yusei knew what she was trying to say so instead of making her struggle Yusei leant across the bed and placing her hand on top of Judai's thigh gave the brunette a small kiss,

"I love you too Judai" she whispered, why she wasn't sure it wasn't as if anyone else was in the room or could hear here.

Judai beamed and threw her arms around Yusei embracing the dark haired girl in a tight hug which Yusei was only too happy to return,

"Hey Yusei, since it's my birthday can I ask something?"

"Of course"

"Can we um … maybe …" Judai's face was as red as her favourite jacket, Yusei thought hers must have been too with the blood that suddenly rushed into her ears, she could swear she heard her own heart beating.

Before now Yusei and Judai's relationship had consisted mainly of holding hands, hugs and chaste kisses. There had never been anything more because Yusei wasn't ready and Judai had respected that,

"I mean if you don't want to that's fine I just, I love you Yusei and I want us to be even closer"

Yusei thought about it. She had heard that sexual intercouse did tend to bring partners closer together, but as she and Judai were both female she wasn't sure how it would work exactly,

"Judai I -"

"No it's fine forget I asked. Sorry I guess I drank too much" Judai smiled at Yusei, "If you still have a headache I can stay here with you" Judai was clearly trying to change the subject and the red hue hadn't quite faded from her face but Yusei thought this was more embarrassment than anything else,

"Judai. I'm ready" Yusei finally spoke and the more she thought about it the more it made sense, she and Judai loved each other and she had no doubts that Judai wouldn't just up and leave her after this, she wasn't that type of person,

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything" Judai asked seriously,

"I'm sure"

Judai's face light up and Yusei's heart swelled, though she was sure that was more to do with anxiety than anything. No one had ever done anything like this to her before, she'd never even touched herself before. But she had no doubt that Judai would be nothing but caring.

Judai took the lead and pressed a soft kiss to Yusei's lips, Yusei responded knowing at least how this portion of a physical relationship worked. She was surprised however when Judai wrapped her arms around Yusei's waist and brought the dark haired girl in flush to Judai's chest and the brunette's tongue flicked against her lips.

Parting her lips slightly Yusei was surprised to find Judai's tongue enter her mouth. Yusei wasn't sure how this particular type of kissing was done but thankfully Judai was nothing but patient guiding Yusei's tongue with her own her hands trailing slowly up and under Yusei's blouse to stop at her bra,

"May I?" Judai asked breaking the kiss leaving Yusei slightly breathless,

"You may" Yusei nodded, Judai's hands slipped around Yusei's back and undid her bra in one swift movement the straps falling down Yusei's arms slightly and the cup falling off her breasts, as they rubbed against the silk of her blouse Yusei felt a jolt go down her spine.

The feeling was intensified as Judai brought a hand up to softly cup one of Yusei's breasts her thumb brushing slightly over her nipple making Yusei gasp. Judai's other hand undid the buttons on Yusei's blouse then helping Yusei remove both it and her bra completely. Yusei had the urge to cover herself at once but once Judai removed her own top and revealed the fact that she hadn't bothered to wear a bra at all Yusei felt better about her own nudity,

"You're beautiful" Judai breathed before kissing Yusei passionately again, this time her kisses moved from Yusei's lips along her jawline and down her neck. Yusei inclined her neck so as to stretch the skin and allow Judai's kisses to cover a wider area. She'd never felt like this before and felt as though perhaps she should have become sexually active sooner in life.

When Judai stopped to suck softly on a patch of skin between her neck and collar bone Yusei let out a soft moan and immediately covered her mouth feeling a blush creeping up at having made such a noise,

"Holy crap Yusei" Judai breathed, "That's like the sexiest thing you've ever said"

"I didn't exactly say it Judai" Yusei said still slightly embarrassed by her actions,

"It doesn't matter" Judai was smiling from ear to ear which made Yusei feel somewhat better about everything, "Lie back" Judai told her.

Doing as Judai said Yusei lay back on the bed her hair splayed out over the pillow. Judai leant over her and kissed her lips again before forgoing kissing her neck to place small kisses along her sternum her hands skimming over Yusei's stomach and sides making the other girl squirm slightly as Judai's breath too ghosted over her skin before dipping her head to softly suck at one of Yusei's now rather hardened nipples while a hand toyed with the other breast.

Yusei bit her lip and tried to suppress the sounds bubbling up in her throat. Judai was making her feel things she'd never felt before and with the party still going on downstairs she didn't want anyone to hear her. Judai seeming to read her mind grinned up at Yusei,

"Don't worry I sent everyone home. It's just us" she told Yusei before dipping her head again to repeat her ministrations on the nipple she had previously been using her hand to stimulate,

"Ah Judai" Yusei breathed as the brunette grazed Yusei's nipple slightly with her teeth making Yusei arch her back off the bed.

Judai smiled briefly before placing more soft kisses along Yusei's stomach before reaching the waistband of the skirt Yusei had worn for the occasion, hooking her fingers in the waistband Judai pulled the skirt and the tights that Yusei had worn underneath down and threw them across the room somewhere,

"You're so beautiful" Judai breathed again before sitting up to discard her own jeans and socks, "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Judai asked resting her fingers on the waistband of Yusei's underpants,

"I'm sure" Yusei said again, she didn't know if she could stop right now not with these strange new sensations in her body.

Judai nodded and keeping eye contact with Yusei she slowly pulled down her underpants and discarded them off the corner of the bed. Yusei swallowed a lump in her throat and looked away from Judai, embarrassed,

"Don't be embarassed you're so beautiful" Judai whispered kissing Yusei softly on the lips again before parting her legs, "This might feel weird"

Before Yusei could ask what Judai was up to, Judai hoisted Yusei's legs over her shoulders and dove inside her with her tongue.

Yusei couldn't bite back the moan that escaped her lips and Judai's tongue worked inside her. She'd never felt anything like this in her life, this new sensation it was something akin to having to use the bathroom badly but different in a way Yusei couldn't put her finger on.

Judai's tongue worked around inside Yusei while her fingers softly rubbed against a little bundle of nerves Yusei wasn't aware she had - outside of anatomy of course. The combination of Judai's tongue and fingers was all too much for Yusei and she felt strange almost as if she were going to explode but Judai kept on going and before Yusei could question what her body was doing something amazing happened.

Yusei wasn't sure what it was but it felt like electricity had passed through her whole body as she convulsed slightly and dug her fingers into the bedsheets, nothing more than a strangled noise leaving her throat.

When her body stopped convulsing Yusei was breathless and exhausted. She lay back in the bed panting as Judai placed her legs back onto the bed grinning,

"So what did you think of your first orgasm?" the other girl asked, Yusei could only nod emphatically as she tried to catch her breath again,

"That was amazing Judai" Yusei finally managed, "I didn't know you could do that"

"Heh yeah it's pretty awesome. I can do that all the time if you like or there's other stuff we can try if you want. I mean I don't know if you've ever -"

"No I haven't" Yusei saved Judai from finishing her question,

"Um you probably should. I mean just so you can get to know what's good and what isn't" Judai said, "Just in case I do something wrong"

"I don't see how, if everything you do is as wonderful as that was" Yusei said her energy returning, "How did you learn how to do that anyway?"

"Um porn" Judai said quietly rubbing the back of her head nervously,

"Oh" Yusei thought perhaps it was something that could be taught by someone who already knew how to do it but apparently not, "I just wondered if I could. You made me feel something I've never felt before and I wanted to return the favour if I could"

"Yusei" Judai kissed the girl again and Yusei could taste something, strange, on Judai's lips, it wasn't unpleasent it was just odd. It took a moment but Yusei soon realised what she was tasting on Judai was in fact her own release.

Yusei wondered if perhaps Judai tasted like that as well, she would like to find out she concluded,

"Judai I want you to teach me how to do this cunnilinguis of yours" Yusei demanded,

"Um ok but how?" Judai asked clearly very confused,

"I'm not naive Judai I am aware there are other sexual positions. I believe 'sixty nine' would be the best for teaching" Yusei stated matter of factly,

"Yusei are you serious?" Judai asked her mouth hanging open slightly,

"I am very serious Judai. I want to learn how to make you feel as wonderful as you have made me feel and this is the best method of doing so"

"Alright then, how do you want to do this? Do you want to lie down again or -"

"You should lie down Judai so that I can apply everything you show me on you also" Yusei had gone red again but Judai chose not to say anything and instead complied with Yusei and lay down on the bed,

"Do you know what you're doing?" Judai asked as Yusei positioned herself somewhat awkwardly above Judai,

"In theory this is how this particular position works" Yusei replied hiding her now flushed face from Judai as she was currently positioned hovering over the girl with her rear in the air,

"You're too high you need to lower your hips a little" Judai laughed grabbing Yusei's hips and lowering them before once more thrusting her tongue inside Yusei making the other gasp before quickly ridding Judai of her own underpants and applying the same ministrations on Judai.

As Judai's tongue worked inside Yusei so too did Yusei try and work her tongue in the same manner inside Judai and if the noises the other were making were any indication Yusei was doing a fine job for her first time. Judai's fingers were digging slightly into Yusei's hips keeping them from moving too much on their own as they had done previously. Yusei remembered how good Judai's fingers felt when applied to her clioris so locating Judai's own clitoris Yusei experimentally rubbed her thumb across the small bundle of nerves making Judai's whole body twitch.

Everything Judai did Yusei copied as best she could until once again she felt as though she were ready to explode. Knowing this meant her impending orgasm Yusei doubled her ministrations where Judai was concerned and was rewarded with a strangled cry as Judai reached her own release before Yusei reached hers as Judai thrust her tongue inside again all the while rubbing at Yusei's clitoris making her whole body convulse again.

The two girls collapsed utterly spent, their breathing coming in short sharp bursts, chests heaving from the excursion before Judai broke the silence,

"That was amazing" she exclaimed still quite out of breath, "You're amazing Yusei"

"I was only following your lead Judai" Yusei replied, "But I'm glad I was able to make you feel as wonderful as you made me feel" with a smile she re positioned herself so she was lying beside Judai as the other girl wrapped and arm around Yusei while using the other to draw the covers that had been slightly knocked off the bed up round the pair before kissing the top of Yusei's head,

"Thanks for a great birthday" she murmured sleepily into Yusei's hair,

"You're welcome Judai" Yusei sighed, relaxing into her lovers body before finally drifting off.

* * *

**Don't look at me like that. It's femslash February so of course I had to take part. And I was writing Genderbent starshipping anyway so this seemed as good a time as any to venture into Femslash.**

**Kai made an appearence cause of a conversation I had with Caiti about fem!Judai not having any real older female role models with her Mum being away a lot for work which is canon so I thought I'd put Kai in there as an older female friend and I will be expanding on that idea throught the month in my other femslash stuff.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box, while you're here why not check out some of my other works who knows you might find something you like.**

**Subscribe and become a fan today and I'll see you all in the next chapter of whatever I put out**


End file.
